Confusão Real
by Sayumii
Summary: Eles só são um príncipe e uma princesa perdidamente apaixonados... E com servos bem loucos. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

Estamos no meio do século XVI. Inglaterra e Espanha estão numa guerra que pode nunca terminar, até que os herdeiros dos reinos resolvem expor a relação que mantinham escondida até aquele momento. Pela felicidade deles e pela oportunidade de formar uma poderosa aliança contra a França, os reis aceitam o relacionamento.

Muito bem... Agora temos um grupo de loucos indo para a Inglaterra para acompanhar o príncipe apaixonado. Mas o que pode acontecer quando eles descobrem que os servos da casa real inglesa podem ser mais pirados que eles? Muita confusão e algum romance, claro.

* * *

_**N.A: **_Me batam, chicoteiem, façam o que quiserem de mim. XD Eu sou uma inútil mesmo! XD Nem terminei a introdução de uma fic e já tô em outra! XD

Mas é que vocês tem que levar em conta que eu fui ameaçada de morte pela homenageada da fic, a postar XD. VIU SÉRIA? Postei direitnho. D:

Tá saindo disso e voltando ao que interessa, aí vai as fichas e os bonitões disponíveis da vez! XD

_**Ficha**_

Nome:

Idade:

Apelido:

Data de Nascimento (Respeitem o signo que escolheram):

Signo:

Lugar onde nasceu:

Aparência (Caprichem. Coloquem o máximo de detalhes que puderem. Sejam criativas e explorem ao máximo sua parte detalhista):

Altura:

Que roupas gosta de usar:

Personalidade:

Maior Qualidade:

Maior Defeito:

Do que ela gosta:

O que ela detesta:

Mania:

O que faz no seu tempo livre (Vai as compras, dorme, treina, cuida da casa, procura namorado...):

História (Explorem sua criatividade de novo. Eu aceito coisas deprimentes! XD):

Dourado: (Mínimo Duas opções)

O que você vai achar dele:

* * *

_**Dourados**_

_**Shion (Aquele que morreu, voltou, morreu de novo e voltou de novo! XD): **_

_**Mú (nossa vaquinha lilás preferida! 8D): **_

_**Deba (o nosso brasileiro, nem um pouco parecido com brasileiros :D): **_

_**Saga (o tiozinho da dupla personalidade psicótica ;D): **_

_**Kanon (O Cérebro-sem-o-seu-Pink XD): **_Sayumii com Isabella Biancasta Pelliata

_**Máscara da Morte (Aquele que até o Jack Estripador se borra de medo D:):**_

_**Aiolia (O nosso leãozinho X3):**_

_**Shaka (O budista mais gostoso de todos :x): **_

_**Dohko (Aquele que tem o segredo que toda a mulher quer XD): **_

_**Milo (O rabudo mais quente de todos os tempos XD): **_Séria com Elizabeth Darcy

_**Aiolos (Aquele que morrou e voltou pra atormentar as mulheres D):**_

_**Shura (Aquele espanhol que tem chifres, mas não é corno XD):**_

_**Kamus (O pinguim mais inteligente de todos os tempos! 8D): **_

_**Dite (Aquele que parece bicha, mas é bicho e assim vai XD): **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, mesmo esquema de sempre. XD

Boa sorte aí gente! :*


	2. Escolhidas

Eu estou ficando muito irresponsável ultimamente. Acho que é falta de chicote. Ah tri! XD. Mas aqui estão as escolhidas! :D

* * *

**Escolhidas!**

**Shion (Aquele que morreu, voltou, morreu de novo e voltou de novo! XD): **Krika Haruno com Harrieth Rayner

**Mú (nossa vaquinha lilás preferida! 8D): **Luna015 com Alexandra Nerrin Valentino

**Deba (o nosso brasileiro, nem um pouco parecido com brasileiros :D): **

**Saga (o tiozinho da dupla personalidade psicótica ;D): **Arale com Charlotte de Bourbon -Cara, vai ser bárbaro o Saga se imaginando gay. XD-

**Máscara da Morte (Aquele que até o Jack Estripador se borra de medo D:): **Iodes M. Malfoy com Fate Duncan

**Aiolia (O nosso leãozinho 3):**

**Shaka (O budista mais gostoso de todos :x): **Pure-Petit Cat com Dorothea Charize Winston -Vai ser engraçadoeles chamando pelo nome completo dela! XD-

**Dohko (Aquele que tem o segredo que toda a mulher quer XD): **

**Aiolos (Aquele que morrou e voltou pra atormentar as mulheres D): **Tenshi Aburame com Eiael Gabrielle Di Angelis

**Shura (Aquele espanhol que tem chifres, mas não é corno XD): **Angel Pink com Karolyn Bonjy -se não gostar, podemos trocar '-'-

**Kamus (O pinguim mais inteligente de todos os tempos! 8D): **Kitana-Sama com Iris Catherine Hastings

**Dite (Aquele que parece bicha, mas é bicho e assim vai XD):** Lune Kuruta com Alana Aragón Melgaza

* * *

Novamente temos gente sem par. D: Pobres coitados! As minhas leitoras favoritas, tão afim de fazer fichas pra esses coitados? 3 Ou alguém novo quer se inscrever? :O

Tá fechei a boca. :x

Bejobejo, fui! :*


	3. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Confusão Real**_

_**Prólogo**_

- O QUÊ? - uma voz um tanto estridente ecoou pelo jardim do palácio real espanhol, assustando alguns pássaros que haviam parado ali apenas por alguns instantes. A culpada disso tinha longos cabelos e brilhantes e límpidos olhos azuis e encarava firmemente um homem com os cabelos azuis e os mesmos olhos azuis.

- Isabella pare de gritar! Quer alertar todos no castelo? - o irmão mais velho de Isabella a encarava reprovadoramente, enquanto seus longos cabelos azuis -algo não muito comum na corte- balaçavam com a brisa fria do inverno.

- Você tem idéia do que acabou de me falar, Kamus? Hagen sempre foi mulherengo demais e quando ele resolve sossegar ELE RESOLVE FAZER ISSO COM A PRINCESA INGLESA? - Isabella recomeçara a gritar, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passeavam pelo jardim, cincluindo gêmeos com os cabelos e olhos azuis e tão altos e fortes quando seu irmão. Os dois se aproximaram, os as mõs nos ouvidos, tentando evitar os gritos da garota.

- Biancasta, cale a boca! Ninguém aguenta mais ouvir seus berros!

- Oh, cale a boca você, Kanon! Tem alguma idéia do que meu irmão acabou de me falar?

- Claro que tenho! Também vou ter de ir para a Inglaterra na primavera - Kanon falou estufando o peito, cheio de si.

- Bom realidade, você também vai. E seu irmão também. Ele não disse? - o irmão gêmeo de Kanon arqueou a sombrancelha, olhando interrogativo para o outro.

-Até eu vou ser uma das damas de companhia, Saga? Nossa não sei se fico feliz por estar finalmente fazedo algo útil, ou fico triste por ser companheira de uma garota que pelos boatos, é mais pura e ingênua do que uma criança! Por que não me disse, irmão?

- Duvido até que você tenha deixado ele abrir a boca direito, Biancasta...

- Feche a matraca, idiota! - gritou a morena, dando um grande pisão no pé do geminiano, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor, enquando agarrava o pé ferido, enquanto Kamus olhava espantado para a irmã e Saga ria abertamente do embaraçado irmão. Enquanto Isabella se virava e voltava para o palácio, outros dois rapazes se aproximaram do trio e olhavam divertidos e espantados a cena que se encontravam na sua frente.

- Ei! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kanon? - perguntou um dos recém chegados, ajoelhando-se e dando uma olhada no pe do amigo.

- Vou definir o que aconteceu em uma palavra: Isabella.

- Ele morre antes dos 30 por causa dela... - o rapaz de curtos cabelos dourados ria da situação do outro, enquanto Kamus suspirava e murmurava "Onde diabos eu errei?"

* * *

- Realmente isso foi bastante inesperado, irmão - falou calmamente uma donzela com os cabelos escuros adornados por um carpelo ao estilo francês e os olhos verdes serenos, encarando o irmão de cabelos e olhos liláses, enquanto ambos tomavam chá em uma sala bastante confortável.

- Inesperado, praticamente impossível, bastante arriscado e louco, se você quer ouvir a minha opinião sincera.

- Olhe pelo outro lado: Agora todos podemos ter o nosso final feliz, não? Eles se casam, vivem felizese unificam os nossos países e além de tudo, podemos terminar esta guerra idiota, que corria o risco de continuar até Deus descer na Terra e matar todos nós. - a morena deu ombros e deu uma bebericada em seu chá, enquanto o irmão a olhava estarrecido.

- Essa seria uma morte bem inútil, Lizzy.

- Onde está Shion, Mú? - Elizabeth perguntou olhando para os lados enquanto as servas se aproximavam e recolhiam as xícaras usadas.

- Acertando os detalhes da chegada dos espanhóis na primavera, com a Rainha. Ela só está acheitando isso porque ama Freya tanto quando ama Sigfried. Mas cheio que a Rainha Hilda não está totalmente feliz com isso... - disse Mu suspirando.

- Bom, mas agora não adianta estar feliz ou não. Não há mais solução. Bem, vou procurar a princesa. Ela deve estar nervosa e contente com tudo isso. Até mais tarde, irmão. - Lizzy fez uma reverência e saiu da sala.

Não muito tempo depois, o primogênito dos Darcy, entrou no recinto, seguido por outros dois homens.

- Shion! Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem! - Mu se levantou apressado e fez uma mesura ao irmão e aos companheiros deste.

- Pode se sentar. Fiquem a vontade também, Afrodite, Aldebaran.

- Ah, obrigada Shion! Não aguentava mais ficar de pé, vendo folhas e folhas de papel. - Aldebaran jogou todo o seu peso na cadeira mais próxima ao contrário de Afrodite que se sentou elegantemente, como convinha a uma nobre.

- Parece que agora vamos ter uma sólida aliança com a Espanha, não? E quanto mais rápido a princesa engravidar do rei, mais forte essa alinça ficará.

- Pelo menos, é menos uma coisa para nos ocupar e estressar. Sem a guerra contra os soldados espanhóis, teremos bem mais tempo de descobrir o que a Escócia planeja. - falou Shoin, sentando-se ao lado do irmão, fitando todos os presentes na sala.

- Se casar no verão e ficar até a primavera por aqui, para depois irem para a Espanha... Não parece muito apressado? - Afrodite arqueou uma sombrancelha encarando Aldebaran que apenas deu ombros em resposta.

- Não interessa. Já estou cansado disso por hoje. Amanhã teremos de preparar as festividas para a chegada da comitiva e do rei espanhol.

- Festas, festas, festas... Isso é o que a Inglaterra tem de melhor para oferecer!

- Espero só que não tenhamos problemas...

Shion suspirou e mal sabia ele, que seus problemas só estavam começando...

* * *

_**N.A:**_ Ok, modo /retardada on 8D

Levei 79 mil anos pra postar e se não fosse a dona Nathalie me enxendo o saco, eu teria levado mais 79. Viu que sorte vocês tem, por terem ela do lado de vocês? 8D

Eu sei que muitas queriam que suas personagens aparececem logo, mas só no próximo capítulo as aparições vão começar. E pra quem ficou com dúvida do porque o Kanon chamar a Isabella de Biancasta, é porque o segundo nome dela é Biancasta. Culpa dos pais dela.

Angel, Lune e Lilly. Obrigada pelas fichas "tapa buraco"! Ajudaram muito, sério!

Aiolia: Lilly Angel 88

Dohko: Lune Kuruta

Deba: Angel Pink

Zenti, obrigada mesmo! 3

Tá, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer, então estol me mandando por enquanto. bejobejofui :*


End file.
